Kirei Na Yume No Sono Hate Ni
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Natsuki quiere dar un nuevo paso en su vida tras el carnaval Hime, perdonar y amar es su nuevo objetivo. Mediante una canción especial, Natsuki quiere agradecerle a todos sus amigos todo su apoyo y amistad. En especial a quien siempre estuvo ahí, su queridisima amiga Shizuru. Song-Fic


**¡Mi Primer Song-Fic!**

Les digo que nunca, de los jamases, nunca iba a imaginar que mi primer Song-Fic sería de Mai HIME (amo ésta serie, en especial a Akira y a Mikoto). Bien, me quise ir por el lado amistoso del momento, ya que desde que escuche ésta canción no he parado de repetirla.

La canción se titula como éste fic (¿O es éste fic se titula como la canción?) y verídicamente la canta Saeko Chiba (la voz de Natsuki Kuga/Kruger en japones).

**Derechos**: Mai HIME no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Sunrice, Inc. (¡primera vez que digo el nombre del creador o compañía!). Si fuera mía Akira tuviera más protagonismo, Mikoto más Ramen y Natsuki moto nueva...

* * *

**-Kirei Na Yume No Sono Hate Ni**-

Éste es el día, el día en el que mediante una canción expresaré lo que llevo sintiendo desde aquel momento en el carnaval de las Hime.

- ¡Vamos, Natsuki! Es tu turno…- Me animó mi buena amiga Mai, a la que le debo tantas cosas.

- Ya quiero ver que tan mal le irá ésta vez a la cachorra.- Se burló la araña de Nao, deja que vea lo que tengo preparado.

- Ara, sé que mi Natsuki tiene algo hermosamente preparado.- Me sonrió dulcemente Shizuru.- Tan hermosamente que le daré un gran premio al terminar.-

- ¡Shizuru!- No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Ara, ara.- Rió la castaña.

- ¡Vamos, Natsuki!- Me sonrió con inocencia Mikoto.

Bien aquí voy… Solo espero que me quede rostro luego de abrir de ésta manera mi corazón… En éste karaoke, frente a mis amigos, yo Natsuki Kuga dedicare estas letras a todos aquellos que son importantes en mi vida. Deséeme suerte, madre, Dhuran…

- Antes que todo, quiero dedicarles las siguientes letras. A todos ustedes:*Quiero proteger los pequeños sentimientos dentro de mi corazón. Quiero proteger los lugares importantes para mi. Quiero proteger a la gente importante para mi. Y si lo puedo hacer también… Voy ha tratar de mover mi corazón y de creer en lo que siento: amor, amistad… (porque) Los sentimientos son espejos opuestos…-

**_Shiawase nozomu chikara nakushita kokoro ni mo_**  
**_ Yasashii kaze ga fuite ashita ga mieru made_**

**_ Watashi no hoshi de anata no kizu wo_**  
**_ Dakishimete susumou_**  
**_ Unmei wakaru hazu nai yo kawaru mirai_**

**_Kirei na yume no sono hate ni  
Kanashimi ga mau sekai wo  
Anata no tame ni yurushitai  
Ushinai itami nado kowakunai_**

_(También en los corazones  
Que han perdido la fuerza de voluntad y felicidad.  
Un suave viento sopla, hasta que se ve el mañana_

_Vamos a pasar, mientras que espero cerrar sus heridas con mi estrella_  
_la evolución de futuro que no debe entender el destino_

_En el final de mis sueños para mi esta_  
_bastante bien_  
_Quiero perdonar a este mundo donde la tristeza baila._  
_No estoy asustada por el dolor de perder algo...)_

No mentiré, en esa parte mi corazón brincó con fuerza. Porque mi viejo yo en esos momentos diría "Ya no hay nada, no tengo nada más que perder…", pero en estos momentos tengo muchas cosas por las que debo seguir luchando. Quiero aprender tantas cosas, que solo ustedes, amigos, pueden enseñarme. Quiero perdonar todo, madre… Hoy perdono a todo aquel que te ha apartado de mi, hoy tengo motivos para seguir…

**_Hohoemi wasuretanara yodooshi samui nara_**  
**_ Watashi wo yonde hoshii kimochi wo azukete yo_**

**_ Tomadoi hodo ni anata no senaka_**  
**_ Shounen no setsunasa_**  
**_ Nando naitara yasumeru no?_**  
**_ Hashiru hibi wa_**

_(Si se te olvida sonreír_  
_Si la noche es fría_

_Quiero tirarme,_  
_junto a ti y llámame si te sientes así._  
_Miro tu espalda como si me hubiera perdido_  
_una joven desesperación_  
_¿Se puede descansar,_  
_aun cuando hay tanto llanto?)_

En ese momento, mi vista viajo hacia mi persona importante. Esa persona que estuvo en todo momento, que con su paciencia, amor y amistad me ayudó a salir de ésta oscuridad en donde yo habitaba. Gracias Shizuru, por aceptarme y protegerme tal y como soy…

**_Nagareru toki mo saru toki(hito) mo**_**  
**_ Onaji sora no moto wo yuku_**  
**_ Ai da to shireba tsuraku naru_**  
**_ Mamoritaku naru kara tsuraku naru_**

_(__Los días por donde fluye lo que siento y  
las veces que perdí una carrera de amor  
Ir todos bajo el mismo cielo,  
sabiendo que el amor duele tanto,  
que desean protección, duele tanto)_

Miré a mi alrededor, Mai ya estaba derramando lagrimas e incluso la araña estaba escondiendo su llorosa mirada. Sonreí para mis adentros, pero la verdadera recompensa fue ver el rostro iluminado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada cristalina de Shizuru. Eso en verdad puso cálido mi corazón… ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi sin tus años de amistad, Shiz?

**_Mabuta ni utsuru chiisa na tsuki wa_**  
**_ Natsukashii omoide ni hikaru deja vu... _**

**_Ahh!_**

**_ Kirei na yume no sono hate ni_**  
**_ Kanashimi ga mau sekai wo_**  
**_ Anata no tame ni kowashitai_**  
**_ Atarashii inochi de au tame ni_**

_ (La pequeña luna que refleja mis ojos es un brillante nostálgico Deja Vu_

_¡Ahh!_

_Al final de el bonito sueño esta bien  
Por tu bien, quiero destruir este mundo donde la tristeza baila  
Para reunirnos de nuevo, con otra vida…_)

Al finalizar mi canción, la canción que le dediqué a todas estas personas, me sentí realmente bien. Me sentí liberada y llena de orgullo hacia mi misma. Al bajarme del escenario, todos me miraron impresionado. Al igual que la reacción de Mai fue el abrazarme de inmediato, hasta Tate me miró con calidez.

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Eso fue hermoso!- Me abrazó con fuerzas mi amiga de mirar violeta.

- Gracias Mai, la verdad es que esto es lo que siento por ustedes.-

- Te quedó bien, Kuga… ¡Ni creas que estoy llorando! Simplemente se me metió una paja en los ojos...- Me esquivó la mirada la araña pelirroja.

- Me imaginó, araña…- Le sonreí de lado con orgullo mal disimulado.

- ¡Eso fue bello, Kuga-san! No sabía que tuvieras tan hermosa voz.- Me felicitó Tate.

- ¡Natsuki estuvo genial! ¿Verdad, Ani-ue?- Gritó una Mikoto en la espalda de Mai.

- Muy cierto… Kuga-san tiene mucho talento.- Me sonrió Reito.

- La verdad es que no es lo único que sé hacer... -Me auto halagué con arrogancia.

- Yo creo que Natsuki debe ir donde Kaicho-sama, ella esta allá esperándote.- Me mira con un deje misterioso mi mejor amiga.

Yo seguí con la mirada la ubicación de Shizuru, y me sonroje mucho al ver con la intensidad y ternura que ella me miraba. Automáticamente caminé hacia ella y lo que realmente no me esperaba sucedió, Shizuru me abrazó con muchas fuerzas y dulzura.

- Natsuki estuvo maravillosa.- Me susurró mi amiga querida.

- Gracias a ti es que hoy pude cantar. Espero que con mi canción allá yo podido trasmitir todo el agradecimiento que siento por ti, Shizuru.- De la misma forma susurro disfrutando de la calidez que nunca antes me permitir disfrutar.

- Me siento muy orgullosa de Natsuki, ella siempre protegiendo a todos y...-

- Y tú siempre protegiéndome a mi.- Le interrumpí sonriéndole.

- Ara, ara… Natsuki no me deja terminar.-

-No hay necesidad, puedes hacerlo con una canción…-

Shizuro pareció pensarlo un poco. Segundos después se apartó de mi y con una sonrisa misteriosa me dijo…

- Pues si Natsuki quiere… Le dedicare la siguiente canción con todo mi amor.-

- ¡Shizuru!-

- Ara, ara y ni siquiera sabes cual es el tema… Fufufu si supieras que es _**Katakoi Enka**_…-

- ¡_SHIZURI BAKA_!-

Y tras una serena risa de la chica de Kioto, mi mejor amiga, fue como sellé mi pasado y decidí seguir con mi presente. Del futuro no me preocupare, porque eso ya vendrá de camino. Mientras tanto, me conformaré con disfrutar de ésta nueva oportunidad que me fue otorgada, gracias madre, gracias Dhuran porque hoy viviré para proteger a todo aquello que me importe, desde hoy y para siempre…

FIN

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

+*- En la canción, Natsuki dice ésto antes de darle inicio...

_**+Katakoi Enka**_- Canción aterradora y hermosa de Shizuru, en lo personal me da escalofríos y lo puse de timbre en mi celular jejeje...

+La traducción no fue hecha por mi, solo ciertas partes las traduje yo, por eso no dudo que haya errores en la canción en español, solo di "la ayudita" para mejor entendimiento de la historia.

+¡He aquí la canción! http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=-H2iSwTZrlA

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
